Electronic devices include touch screens and display modules. The electronic devices have one or more camera modules as well as a telecommunication function, so they can take a still picture and a video. Also, the electronic devices can play back multimedia contents such as music, a video and the like, and can also access a network and perform web surfing.
Meantime, the electronic devices can have higher competitive power as getting diverse in function and getting advantageous in portability. A user is likely to prefer an electronic device which has a slimmer and better appearance and has excellent portability and grip sense. Accordingly, electronic device manufacturers are endeavoring to develop an electronic device having a slimmer, lightweight and simple appearance and having excellent grip sense and portability.